Where the Sidewalk Ends
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: Who would target a preschool? That's what the team has to find out. Rated T for now...may need changing later. Not totally sure where this is going but feel compelled to write it so it should be good. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It has been a few days since I got off my bum to write. I usually write every day. But I have been very sick. Now that the fever is down and the antibiotics are starting to do their thing, I feel like I can write again. Anyway, apologies galore to the late, great Shel silverstein for the use of his title. It happens to be one of my favorite poems of his, from my favorite book of his. It also was the only thing that made sense for this. Also, there is mention of Maggie in this story. If all you know is what you can gather from the first chapter which is that she is his girlfriend with whom he does not live, you'll be okay with this story. If you want to really know who she is, you are most welcome to check out my earlier stories where she is explained in much more detail. Thank you so much for reading. Please don't forget to hit the review button on your way out.-J**

An elite pre-school sits silent in the darkness of night. The sign in the front reads Sterling Academy; it is the sort of place that very pretentious, upwardly mobile couples begin applications for prior to even conceiving their offspring.

A dark and nondescript sedan pulls up in front of the building and a figure determined to blend into the shadows bolts out of the car. There is a crash through one of the windows and another crash as yet another window is broken. The second crash is followed by a flash and fire. The figure darts back to the still running vehicle and speeds away.

* * *

In the break room at the BAU, Reid is pulling a container from the microwave.

Morgan: What is that kid, it smells amazing!

Reid: Um, chicken and dumplings. Maggie sends food home with me whenever I leave her place. She thinks I won't eat otherwise.

Morgan: She's sort of right. Look, she worries about her man while he's away from her and there's only so much she feels she can do to take care of you. Besides, women get off on feeding their men, Reid. You've got the sociology degree, surely you get that.

Reid: Sure this would date back to man's cave dwelling days. A woman would need to find a way to keep a man happy in order to have someone to protect her cave and her offspring as well as to hunt for her.

Morgan: Also, a well fed man was better able to hunt and protect.

Reid took a moment to digest this as well as to take in that Maggie saw him as her man. That was so much cooler than boyfriend.

Reid: I have an extra container today. You know, you have my back so she'd want you taken care of too.

Morgan: Thanks man.

Prentiss leans into the room.

Prentiss: Mmmmm….smells good. Uh, Hotch wants everyone in the conference room in five.

The men nod in acknowledgement.

Reid: On high for 3 minutes, stir and I'll meet you in there.

Morgan smiles and nods.

* * *

The team minus J.J. is gathered at the round table waiting to hear whatever J.J. is bringing them.

Rossi: We need a new rule here that you can't bring in food that smells that good unless you have enough for everyone.

Reid: I'll tell Maggie. Her freezer is stuffed. She cooks almost obsessively and she lives alone, well, mostly alone. I'm not there that often because of work and the cats are on a special diet.

Rossi: Where did you find this woman again?

Reid: Actually she found me.

Garcia: Don't look so grumpy Rossi, you know we girls just can't resist the pretty ones; especially when they look like helpless baby woodland creatures.

The group laughs and Reid blushes refocusing on his lunch. J.J. enters the room passing out folders as she goes.

J.J.: Did I miss something?

Hotch: Not really.

Prentiss (with a conspiratory tone): I'll tell you later.

Hotch: What do you have for us, J.J.?

J.J.: This is Sterling Academy. It's an exclusive preschool in Providence, Rhode Island. Last night two objects were thrown through two separate windows in the front of the building. The second of those objects was a Molotov cocktail which caused the fire alarms to go off triggering emergency response. After the fire was extinguished, this was discovered.

The next slide shows a brick with paper rubber banded around it.

J.J.: The note reads, in printed block letters, "I could kill them all. I could take them all. I will end it all."

Reid: It?

J.J. shrugs and shakes her head indicating that she has no idea how to answer his question.

Prentiss: "Them" means the children?

J.J.: Providence PD is taking that position.

Hotch: That's good. Even if that's not the intent, it'll keep the kids safe. J.J., get the jet ready?

She nods and they all stand to adjourn beginning to talk amongst themselves starting to formulate ideas about the case.


	2. Chapter 2

The team is getting settled on the jet.

Reid's voice: "When childhood dies, its corpses are called adults and they enter society, one of the politer names of hell. That is why we dread children; even if we love them, they show us our state of decay."-Brian W. Aldiss

Morgan: So, we have a vandal and arsonist who is threatening to abduct and/or kill three and four year olds.

Rossi: And then promising to end it all.

Prentiss: "End it all"? That sounds like a suicide note.

Hotch: Well, I doubt this whole show and the less than veiled threats against the children was all just to go home and quietly do himself in. If he is referring to suicide, there's a statement to be made in when and how he does it. What are you seeing in the note, Reid?

Reid: Minimal words with no emotion, just statements. The unsub is definitely male, I'd say at least thirty. There is no doubt or room for waver in the wording. And I don't think this is about suicide.

Morgan: Why's that?

Reid: I won't say I'm sure about this until I can examine the actual note under magnification but I believe I'm seeing signs of anger in the pen strokes. That anger would be consistent with the word choices. Have you ever heard of anyone killing themselves out of anger?

* * *

The agents follow J.J. into the police station where they are met promptly by and handsome man in a suit, a detective's shield prominently displayed from his breast pocket.

J.J.: Detective Isaacs? Agent Jareau, we spoke earlier today.

She reaches and shakes the man's hand before gesturing to her colleagues.

J.J.: I'd like you to meet the team. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA's Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid.

Handshakes are exchanged except for Reid who hangs back and gives a small wave.

Det. Isaacs: This case sure has people around here riled up. I really appreciate the help on this. We have a room already set up for you and anything else you need, all you have to do is ask.

Hotch: Thank you Detective, I'd actually like for agents Morgan and Rossi to see the crime scene if that's possible.

Det. Isaacs: Of course, I'll take them myself if you'd like.

Hotch nods and then turns to the remaining members of his team.

Hotch: J.J., I need you to get on the media reports of this as well as checking out what the locals have so far. Prentiss, get with Garcia and see what you can dig up on the school; students, staff, news stories, scandal, anything. Reid, get a hold of that note. I want to know everything it reveals about the unsub.

* * *

At the Sterling Academy, the daylight shows both the damage from the night before as well as the beauty of the structure.

Morgan: First the brick went through this window and then a fair distance down, the Molotov. He knew the fire would set off alarms that would send emergency response. He wants them to come so he's not trying to destroy the building. But he doesn't want to risk the fire getting to the brick and destroying his note.

Rossi: That message is pretty important. Who's it for?

* * *

Garcia is just settling into her chair with her coffee when her phone rings.

Garcia: BAU Department of Unsurpassed Knowledge.

Prentiss: Hey Garcia, had a chance to check out the school?

Garcia: It would have been easier if you had told me what on earth I'm looking for.

Prentiss: Is that a no?

Garcia: Perish the thought! Well, the teachers are all squeaky clean. At least as far as anything I've found so far. Given the money and power behind the parents, I think they have to be or they wouldn't have jobs there. As for the parents, they are all like Midas rich. So, needless to say, they didn't all get their money by the most strictly honest of means. But if I may interject my own perspective here, if the reputation of this school is so important and they spend oodles of money to send their kid there, why would they jeopardize the status this school is supposed to give their child but threatening the school?

Prentiss: Good point. So new search, see if you can get access to a list of parents whose children were denied admission, specifically if they have filed appeals of any sort.

Garcia: Will do, I'm hacking as we speak.

Prentiss: Thanks Penelope.

* * *

In a separate room, off by himself, Reid is examining the note. He turns it over and over with latex covered fingers, examining with a magnifying glass and various light sources. Hotch enters the room.

Hotch: Well?

Reid: I'm still puzzled by the use of the word "could" as opposed to "can". It's more like he wants the fear and panic of the threat more than he wants to actually hurt the children.

Hotch: You don't think the threat is real?

Reid: I wouldn't say that. This message is directed at someone specifically. If he feels that he has to do something even bigger to get that person's attention, he wouldn't hesitate to take the children.

Hotch: So the last sentence is really just for one person?

Reid: Yes and the unsub is very angry with whoever that is.

**I wish I could say I have a better idea of where this is going but I am actually profiling with the team. Sometimes that's the fun, as well as frustration of writing. Now just let me know what you think so far.-J**


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan and Rossi return and enter the area where the team is working.

Morgan: Anyone come up with something we didn't already know?

Prentiss: Reid confirmed that this isn't about suicide.

Reid: Confirming what we already suspected doesn't constitute new knowledge.

Rossi: So what is he going to end?

Reid: For that we need to know who this note was intended for.

Morgan: Did Garcia turn up anything?

Prentiss: A couple of newspaper editorials speaking out against the school for robbing the kids of their childhoods. We're looking into it but so far it doesn't seem to be panning out to much of anything. Right now she's looking for parents whose children were rejected, trying to see if anyone was especially upset about it.

Rossi: Robbing them of their childhoods?

Reid: The argument against a school like this is that it is the first pressure point in a life of pressure and leads to these kids being over scheduled and over driven. Should a four or five year old really have to worry about making the Ivy League cut?

Hotch: I see the point. As much as I want the best future for Jack, I don't see where making his present filled with ulcers from worrying if he's doing enough to get into Harvard someday is the way to go about making his future bright.

Morgan: Those editorials aren't going to yield anything useful for us are they?

Reid shakes his head.

Reid: Whoever wrote those letters to the editor was showing a great deal of concern for the children. There is no way they would threaten the kids.

Prentiss: Besides, the note sounds personal, not like a part of a political or social agenda.

Hotch: And if the writer already feels the parents don't have the best interests of the children in mind, he wouldn't try to get to the adults by threatening the kids. He'd be threatening the adults to save the children from them.

Morgan: So where does that leave us?

Rossi: At the brick wall of a dead end.

* * *

The team is still puzzling over the case when Reid speaks.

Reid: Which rooms were targeted?

Morgan: You think it wasn't just random as to which windows were broken?

Reid: I think that the note is too specific and the words too direct to have been random.

Morgan: The Molotov went through an art class and the brick ended up in the office of the director of the school.

Reid: Is the staff there today?

Morgan: Yeah the students aren't there but the staff is.

Reid: That might not be the best idea but since they're there, we need to talk to them. We should get the others.

* * *

The agents are en route to the school in two SUV's talking via cell phones on speaker.

Hotch: What is the thought again, Reid?

Reid: I think the "it" in question might be the school itself. The staff may be the key to finding out who the note is directed at. I'd specifically like to speak to the director.

Prentiss: You said the staff shouldn't be there?

Reid: We've been under the assumption that the note was a threat to the kids but what if it's not? What if the threat is the teachers? Once we've questioned them, they should probably all go home.

* * *

Rossi and Prentiss enter the burned out art classroom. The damage was actually minor.

Prentiss: Just enough fuel to get the fire department here but not enough to cause serious damage.

There is a woman trying to clean up the room a little.

Woman: Can I help you?

Rossi: David Rossi and Emily Prentiss. We're with the FBI. We're aiding with the investigation.

Ms. Wells: Julia Wells, art teacher.

Prentiss: Can we ask you a few questions?

Ms. Wells: Sure. I don't know what I could possibly tell you.

Rossi: Have you had any odd occurrences lately? Someone following you, perhaps or an ex-boyfriend who hasn't caught on that he's an ex?

Ms. Wells: I've been married for ten years and I haven't noticed any stalker activity around me. Not that I pay attention.

Prentiss: If this person was following you, he'd make sure you knew about it. Thank you for your time Ms. Wells.

* * *

Morgan and Reid knock on the door of the director's office. An attractive blonde woman sitting behind a desk looks up. She is younger than either agent would have expected. Perhaps 35 years old and slender, she wears her hair up in a loose bun and it is obvious that the students aren't going to be in today as she is dressed in jeans and a Brown University sweatshirt. The agents are slightly taken aback at this striking woman who seems anything but the director of a swanky school. One guessed that the parents wouldn't take kindly to the sight of her in this state.

Reid: Excuse me but we're with the FBI.

Both agents take out their badges and show them to the woman.

Morgan: Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. Are you the director of the school?

The woman nods and gestures toward chairs opposite of her desk trying not to also look at the cardboard covering the broken window.

Bryn: Dr. Bryn Shepherd. Yes, I run the school. It feels empty without my kids here.

Reid: Your kids?

Bryn: They are all mine in a way. Such sweet little ones and they get tossed from nanny to teacher to au pair and they just need someone to consistently be there for them and love them and encourage them. That's more my job than anything else but don't tell the parents that.

Reid: Dr. Shepherd?

Bryn: Please call me Bryn. The students don't even call me Dr. Shepherd. I let them call me Dr. S.

Reid: Bryn, has anyone seemed out of place around you lately? Not just here at the school but maybe when you are at the gym or anywhere else?

Bryn: You don't think that the threats against the children were because of me?

Reid: I have no idea. The threat might not even have been against the children at all. It might pertain to the staff or someone else. Your family maybe?

Bryn: Not married and I have no children of my own.

Reid: Would you mind letting our technical analyst go through your computer files? She's very discreet.

Bryn: If it will help.

* * *

**Okay, feeling a little better. I hope this is up to my usual standards. I still have no idea who did this or what the exact motive might be. Hopefully I get it figured out eventually. Thank you all for reading and let me know if this is still any good. I'm still not focusing very well.-J**


	4. Chapter 4

"There is a place where the sidewalk ends and before the street begins, and there the grass grows soft and white and there the sun burns crimson bright…"-Shel Silverstein

The team is regrouping in the parking lot of the school supervising as the teachers leave the building.

Hotch: Anybody get anything useful?

Morgan: Reid got hit on but other than that, nothing as yet.

Reid: Did not.

Morgan: Yeah, she made a point of telling you, not me, that she's single and that you should call her Bryn. And don't look now but she's totally checking you out.

Prentiss looks toward the front door of the building where Bryn is keeping the bulk of her attention on Reid.

Prentiss: She's definitely crushing on you.

Reid: Well, she may be single but I'm not.

Morgan: You are such a heartbreaker, kid.

Hotch: Has she noticed anything out of place?

Reid: No but she consented to let Garcia go through her computer files.

Rossi: Either she has nothing to hide or she thinks she's smart enough to keep it hidden from us.

Prentiss: If she is trying to hide something, she won't be able to outsmart Garcia.

Hotch: Reid, you'll run all contact with Dr. Shepherd. If she is as taken with you as she seems you can use this to your advantage.

Reid: Right.

Walking to the SUV's after the staff is cleared from the premises, Reid falls in step with Morgan.

Reid: How do I do that exactly?

Morgan: How do you do what?

Reid: Use this to my advantage, her um, attraction? I've never been in this situation before.

Morgan: You've had women with crushes on you before, Pretty Boy.

Reid: I don't think I was ever aware of it.

Morgan: Your cluelessness doesn't negate what these women might have felt and you were aware of a couple I can think of offhand. Besides, you have a smart, beautiful, amazing woman head over heels in love with you, why is it so unthinkable that this smart, attractive woman might like you a little?

Reid: This is just really more your thing.

Morgan: Apparently not exclusively anymore.

Before the two can climb into the vehicle, Morgan's phone rings. He sees who is calling and puts in on speaker.

Morgan: How's my girl?

Garcia: Lonely for my favorite stud muffin.

Morgan: Well, I'm right here, but you've got Reid too.

Garcia: Well, now I'm torn. On the one hand, I hate sharing you at all but on the other hand, I have two gorgeous men hanging on my every little word. That's really just delicious.

Morgan: Did you find anything?

Garcia: Oh yeah, Bryn Shepherd is a graduate of Brown University with a doctorate in education. The focus of her thesis was early childhood development. Looking at her computer, work takes most of her energy. Her mother lives in Dayton and e-mails at least a dozen times a day. Her tightest facebook friend looks to be a sister who lives in Orlando. I'm going through her history of e-mails and facebook updates and such. I think I may be onto an ex-boyfriend.

Morgan: Let Reid know what you find. She has a little crush on boy wonder so he's going to handle all communications with her from now on.

Garcia: You just behave yourself, kiddo or I will not hesitate to tell Maggie on you. Garcia out.

Reid is silent as Morgan guides the SUV back to the police station. Morgan is right about this not being the first time that a woman had taken a shine to him during a case. The unfortunate fact was that he had never really learned how to deal with it. It had always made him uneasy. He was especially uneasy now that he had someone in his life though that did make it easier he supposed to know what was acceptable. Morgan breaks the silence.

Morgan: I know we tease you something awful, kid but really you are going to be just fine. She likes you and liked you immediately so it's not like you have to do anything special to keep up this rapport that you already have. You know flirting is allowed, even when you are faithful to someone else. Call Maggie if you're feeling unsure.

Reid: Really? You really think that she's going to be okay with me flirting with a beautiful woman?

Morgan: You might want to leave out the beautiful part but I do think she'll be fine. Just remember your boundaries.

* * *

At the station, Reid goes off by himself to make a phone call.

Reid: Maggie?

Maggie: What's up my brave sir knight?

Reid: Um, this case, I have to ask you something.

Maggie: Ask away.

Reid: If I had to flirt with someone to get information for the case, would you be angry with me?

Maggie: Just flirting, right?

Reid: Yes. The team seems to think this woman has a crush on me so I'm supposed to be the one to question her.

Maggie laughs and even through the phone the sound helps put Reid at ease.

Maggie: Do whatever you have to do. Just remember that I'm waiting for you when you come back. And I love you.

Reid: I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid ends his call with Maggie and begins to walk back to join the rest of the team when his phone rings.

Reid: Hey Garcia, what did you find?

Garcia: That your wannabe girlfriend has a used to be boyfriend. And he's none too happy about the used to part. He sent her some nasty e-mails after they officially broke up. That was made official on her facebook page. It sounds like he blamed the school. He repeatedly said that she placed the school above everything else in her life including their relationship.

Reid: What do you know about him?

Garcia: His name is Michael Carrington. He's 34 and a stockbroker. He has a little bit of a record. He roughed up his girlfriend in college. Aside from a DUI a couple years ago, he looks to have kept his nose clean since then.

Reid: Would you send his information to Hotch or Morgan? I think I'm going to have to talk to Bryn.

Garcia: Good luck my little mini-stud. Adieu my sweet.

* * *

As Reid approaches Hotch and Rossi he begins to tell them about the news Garcia had for him, J.J. runs up to them all.

J.J.: Letter to the editor from what appears to be the unsub. Nothing traceable that we could find no fingerprints. But the paper turned it over to us. I wasn't sure if we'd want them to run it or not. Luckily the editor–in-chief has young children and is willing to hold off running the letter or even not run it at all if that's what we need.

Rossi: What exactly does it say?

Prentiss (reading): You can't hide them forever. I will take them and I will hurt them. This will end.

Hotch: That's a change in the wording.

Reid: No more "could" it is now a legitimate threat but he's backed off on killing them. It just says hurt.

Rossi: We still don't know what he wants to end.

Reid: I think we do. I really think he is trying to take down the school. Garcia turned up an ex-boyfriend of Bryn's who blames the school for the end of their relationship. I had her send the information on him to you, Hotch.

Hotch: Morgan, Prentiss, you two go and talk to the ex. Reid; you know what we need you to do.

Reid looks like a bug about to be squashed.

Reid: I know, go talk to Bryn.

Morgan: You'll be just fine, Tiger.

The team disbands to follow the new leads.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss knock on the door of Michael Carrington. An attractive dark-haired man with thin rimmed glasses answers the door.

Morgan: Michael Carrington?

Carrington: Do I know you?

Prentiss: I don't believe so.

Both agents show their credentials.

Prentiss: I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI can we come in?

Carrington: I'm afraid I don't understand.

Morgan: We just need to ask you a few questions.

Carrington: Come in, then. Can I get you anything, coffee?

Prentiss: No thank you.

Carrington: Have a seat, agents. So what can I possibly help you with?

Morgan: We'd like to know where you were last night.

Carrington: I was home, all night. I got home from work about 8 o'clock and stayed in.

Prentiss: I don't suppose anyone can confirm that?

Carrington: I live alone.

Morgan: Do you know why we are asking you this?

Carrington: I'm afraid I don't.

Morgan: Last night there was an incident of vandalism at the Sterling Academy and a threat was made against the students.

Carrington: You think I had something to do with that? Those kids are like four years old. Why would I possibly want to harm children?

Morgan: You tell us.

Prentiss: Let me see if I can get your words right here "Those rotten little brats have cost us way too much."

Morgan: Which rotten little brats are you referring to?

Carrington: I was angry. I know the break up was as much my fault as hers but I didn't want to admit it and I just put all of that anger on the school and the students. It wasn't right and I'm not proud of it but that certainly wasn't meant for just anyone to read. Did the bitch give you that letter?

Prentiss: The bitch?

Carrington: Bryn. Did she say I did something?

Morgan: We're done for now but we'll be in touch.

The agents leave the home and look at each other.

Prentiss: I believe he's suspect number one.

Morgan: I think I need to have Garcia take put this jerk under a magnifying glass.

* * *

Reid stops the vehicle in front of a stately home, presumably that of one Dr. Bryn Shepherd. He takes a deep breath as if trying to conjure up the courage to go to the door. It is painfully obvious that he does not want to do this. But he somehow gets himself out of the car and walks slowly to the front door, more of a trudge really. Anyone watching would surely have thought he was being marched to the gallows. At the front door, Reid rings the doorbell and waits uncomfortably, looking around at the manicured lawn and the perfectly landscaped flower beds. The door opens and Bryn smiles brightly to see who is standing on her doorstep.

Bryn: Dr. Reid, what a pleasant surprise.

Reid: I have a few questions for you, Dr. Shepherd.

Bryn: Please come in and I told you to call me Bryn.

Reid: Right, sorry.

Bryn: Can I get you something? Perhaps you'd like some coffee or water?

Reid: Water would be very nice.

Bryn: Please have a seat. I'll be right in.

Reid sat in an armchair in the living room and looked around. The room was very nice and looked like something out of a magazine but lacked any personal touches. He knew she was close to her mother and sister but there were no pictures of either of them. The room looked like she had bought it complete from a catalog, down to the art on the walls. He had seen more personal décor in doctor's offices. His thoughts were interrupted by Bryn's return with a glass filled with water, ice and a wedge of lemon.

Bryn: There you go.

Reid thanked her and she settled on the sofa.

Bryn: So is it Agent Reid or Dr. Reid?

Reid: Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Agent Reid would be as proper as anything. The rest usually introduce me as doctor though because I'm so much younger, they worry no one will take me seriously if they don't use that title.

Bryn: M.D.?

Reid shakes his head.

Reid: PhD's. I have them in Engineering, Chemistry and Mathematics as well as additional BA's in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy.

He looked down as if embarrassed by his accomplishments and took a drink of his water.

Bryn: Wow! I'm impressed. You must have been very young when you completed your degrees.

Reid just nodded.

Bryn: So you said you have questions for me.

Reid seemed visibly relieved that the conversation had turned toward another topic besides himself.

Reid: Yes, when our analyst was going through old e-mails and histories on your computer she turned up a name. Who is Michael Carrington?

Bryn blushed but Reid was unsettled. Her surprise at hearing his name didn't seem genuine. And Reid took another drink of his water as he tried to figure that out.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan is on his phone talking to Garcia.

Morgan: Okay Baby Girl, I need you to go over Michael Carrington with a fine toothed comb. I need to know everything about him.

Garcia: Gotcha Lover boy, but I'm still digging through Dr. Shepherd's life as well. I can do both but I'm just saying that she's not as squeaky as one might think. I don't have anything solid yet but there's some kind of sketchy stuff.

Morgan: You stay on that too and let me know if you get anything, Reid's there now. If you find anything worrisome, call him and then me.

Garcia: Will do.

* * *

At Bryn's house, Reid is still trying to figure out the deception he is picking up on from Bryn.

Reid: You are surprised to hear Michael's name?

He knows she isn't but playing along seems right. This is the part of questioning that he understands how to do. No flirting required and he feels sure of himself with this.

Bryn: I guess I shouldn't be but I just haven't thought about him in a while. I know Michael has his flaws but you don't really think he would have done this, do you?

Reid: We're not sure but he seems like a good suspect. He didn't have the nicest things to say about you.

Bryn: I'm sure he didn't.

Reid: You didn't part on good terms?

Bryn: No, we didn't. I really don't like talking about Michael.

Reid: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. So, did you just move in here?

Bryn: No, I've lived here a year or so now, why?

Reid: It's just the type of thing my job makes me notice. You have nothing personal in here. No pictures of family or anything that says anything about who you are.

Bryn: I have a home office down the hall and I keep family pictures and the masterpieces my students give me in there.

Reid nods but something still isn't right and he can't really place what it is. And he really needs some air. He's sure why but he is starting to feel lightheaded. He still has questions so leaving is not an option. So he takes another long drink of water and then stands, sort of wobbly and asks where the bathroom is.

Bryn: Down the hall there, first door on the right.

Reid makes his way to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He steadies himself with a hand on the wall and makes his way shakily to the sink where he splashes cold water on his face. That actually does help some and he stands again and starts toward the door. He makes it out the bathroom door and begins the short walk down the hall toward the living room and realizes his vision is beginning to go dark. His head is swimming and then there is nothing.

* * *

At the station, Morgan is standing with the rest of the team and they are wondering aloud where Reid is.

Rossi: You don't suppose he took the flirting a little too far?

Morgan: I really doubt it, Dave. You have no idea how freaked out he was, especially that Maggie would be upset with him for it. He didn't want to go there to begin with.

Prentiss: Still, he should have been back by now or at least have called.

Morgan: I'm calling Garcia.

Garcia: Your technical goddess speaking.

Morgan: Hey, Reid still isn't back. What have you been finding out?

Garcia: I hate to be the one to say this but I don't think Carrington is your guy. I hacked into his computer and whatever anger he may still have against Dr. Shepherd, he's seeing someone else and they've been together for a couple of months. Seems pretty cozy. As for Bryn, I already told you about her sister in Orlando but not that she had another sister. Apparently Layne was the oldest and they were all put into very high pressure private schools. Layne couldn't handle the pressure and took a bottle of sleeping pills when she was 15. I also was taking a closer look at the letters to the editor speaking out against the school and the most vocal of the writers was a Peers H. Landey. I pulled a Reid and played with the letters a little and found that Peers H. Landey is an anagram for Layne Shepherd. I think that Bryn wrote those letters.

Morgan: We have to get over there. Reid's in danger. Garcia, try getting a hold of Reid.

Garcia: He's okay, right?

Morgan: I sure hope so, Mama.

* * *

Reid wakes up tied to the bed. What in the hell had happened? He is vaguely aware of a slight swimmy feeling that clues him into the fact that he had been drugged. He blinks his eyes trying to bring the room into focus and sees Bryn smiling at him.

Reid: What are you doing?

Bryn: I was waiting for you to wake up. Do you know how beautiful you are when you sleep?

Reid: What did you give me?

Bryn: Nothing that is even still in your system and nothing that would hurt that brilliant mind of yours.

Reid: Why are you doing this? I'm an FBI agent. You are holding a federal officer hostage.

Bryn: Drastic times sometimes call for very drastic measures. How old were you when you graduated?

Reid: I was 12 when I graduated high school. Why does that matter?

Bryn: That's too much pressure for one so young. Did you go to college right then?

Reid: Yes, I went to Cal Tech. I had my first doctorate when I was 17. I don't understand why any of this matters.

Bryn: You are exactly the type of person I am trying to save.

Reid: By threatening the kids?

Bryn: I was never really threatening the kids or the staff. I only wanted to disparage the school so it couldn't grind any more of these children up.

Reid: I didn't need saving. I loved school, the learning part. College was the best time for me. I could learn anything I wanted to and I was encouraged to do so.

Bryn: And all of the adults around you really were only thinking of you and what was best for you? Or were they just building their own reputations on your genius?

Reid: I wasn't pressured. I taught myself to read and my mother realized very quickly that I wasn't an ordinary child with an ordinary mind. Not all of us are the same.

Bryn: You don't even realize how people use you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I actually finished this one. I thank all for the concern. I am doing much better now. It was a frightening ordeal but I am strong and I have gotten through much worse in the past. I feel that writing helps center me and I feel a victory in having brought this story to a conclusion.-J**

The team is speeding toward Bryn's house with lights and sirens. Morgan is at the wheel of one of the vehicles and is noticeably frustrated that he cannot go any faster. Prentiss is next to him and snaps her phone shut.

Prentiss: Garcia isn't having any luck reaching him. It's just going to voicemail. GPS is still showing the phone at the house though so that's some hope that he's still there.

Morgan: If they are there, she'll be making her last stand.

Prentiss: Great.

* * *

At Bryn's house, Reid is still tied up.

Reid: Bryn, you don't have to do this. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. If you let me go, you'll only be facing some minor charges of destruction of property. A good lawyer would make the argument that the threats were protected speech. I can hear my phone buzzing. That means my colleagues are missing me and most likely on their way. If they find me like this, you'll be facing federal charges for sure.

It is then that he sees his gun in her hands. He is monetarily frightened and then realizes her endgame doesn't involve killing him.

Bryn: It's really such a pity that we had to meet under these circumstances. We could have had such good times.

She kneels on the bed next to him and kisses him full on the mouth. It is a deep and passionate if one-sided kiss. Reid holds his breath and his eyes are wide. Finally Bryn pulls back and Reid tries to disguise his gasp for air.

Bryn: Yes we could have been so good together.

Sirens can be heard approaching.

Bryn: I think your friends are here. You'll have to excuse me, Spencer. Can I call you Spencer? It would be so rude of me to not greet my guests.

* * *

The team has just come to a stop in the front yard of Bryn's home. They exit their vehicles and see the front door opening. They all freeze right where they are with guns drawn, alert and waiting to see what or more to the point, who will appear at the door. There is some relief when it is Bryn alone who is revealed to be at the door. They had feared that she might try to use Reid as a shield but the fact that Reid is not visible brings about more worry that he may not be alright. While hurting him would do nothing to further her cause, it was still possible that she might have caused him harm.

Bryn: Agents, welcome to my home. Though I dare say I won't be residing here much longer.

Hotch: Where's Reid?

Bryn: He's in my bedroom. He is very much alive and well. I couldn't bring myself to bring harm to something to beautiful.

Morgan: Hand over the weapon, Dr. Shepherd and all of this can be over.

Bryn: Oh Agent Morgan, you know that's not how this is going to end. And I told you to call me Bryn.

Prentiss: Bryn, what is this going to do to those kids if you force us to hurt you?

Bryn: They'll be sad but kids that age are very resilient and maybe their parents will have to pay attention to them for a change.

With that Bryn raises the gun and takes aim at the agents, a move that precipitates multiple gunshots from the agents and Bryn crumbles to the ground.

* * *

Reid's voice: "Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black/And the dark street winds and bends./Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow/We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,/And watch where the chalk-white arrows go/To the place where the sidewalk ends. Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,/And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,/For the children, they mark, and the children, they know/The place where the sidewalk ends."-Shel Silverstein

Throughout Reid's recitation, the team goes in and finds Reid, untying him and handing his gun back to him. Later the team is back on the jet headed for home.

J.J. slides in next to Reid.

J.J.: Are you okay?

Reid: Yeah, this was nothing like before. I wasn't ever scared of her. I feel stupid though. I knew something was off with her and I should have gotten out of there.

J.J.: You weren't going to save her.

Reid: No but I didn't need to let her take me either.

Morgan has been listening in.

Morgan: Didn't she drug you? I mean it's not like you let her overpower you or anything. She didn't take advantage of you or anything did she?

Reid: No.

He looks annoyed but then very seriously turns to Morgan and to J.J.

Reid: She did kiss me. I don't know if I should tell Maggie or not.

J.J.: Was this before or after you were tied up?

Reid: After and I didn't kiss her back.

J.J.: You should definitely tell her.

Morgan: Honesty is always best and that will make her feel good that you didn't betray her.

Reid: She kept saying I should have been saved from the people who took advantage of my mind.

Morgan: Do you feel like you need or needed saving? Do you think anyone takes advantage of you now?

Reid: No. I mean, I look back and certainly there were plenty of people who didn't care anything about me except what having taught me would do for their reputations. But I was never pushed beyond what I could handle. Well, except for socially. But I never really saw that as the fault of anyone. It just came from having a brain that didn't match my age.

Morgan: Do you think we take advantage of you now, or use you in any way?

Reid: Isn't that what having a job is, having people put your talents to use?

Morgan: I guess so. Glad you're safe though.


End file.
